In the Midst of Battle
by Kikuren
Summary: This is the story of one of Genis and Lloyd's first battles.


**Hi ev****eryone! This here is my first ever ****fanfic****! Uh, ****I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

In The Midst of Battle

Lloyd and Genis were walking from Dirk's house back to Iselia. As they were following the path, they came across a golem. "He should be easy to take down." Lloyd said, almost arrogantly. As the golem came closer, Lloyd drew his swords and began his attack.

As he struck the golem, one of his swords splintered and snapped in half. "Man, these wooden blades are completely _useless _against a stone enemy! I knew I should have asked Dad for a blade that could actually do something in a battle." Lloyd regretted his own foolishness.

"Lloyd, you actually just broke your sword?!" Genis just stared at his friend for a second before realizing their current situation. Then he simply said, "Well, just be glad that I'm a good fighter too."

Genis was about to send a fireball hurtling towards the golem when Lloyd drew back his second sword and decided to attack again. Just as his blow landed unsuccessfully and his last sword began to splinter, Lloyd noticed a little red ball go flying past him and land in a the nearby river.

"What the….?" He thought to himself before Genis interrupted his thoughts. "LLOYD! Why are you standing so close to me? Look what you just did!" Lloyd ran a few steps away from the golem before realizing that Genis had been talking to him.

"What did you sa..." he began before he looked over at Genis and stared for a second. Then he finished with, "Genis, I think your kendama broke…wait, what happened to the ball and string? They're gone."

"Lloyd, _you _just did that! You were standing so close to me that when I launched a fireball, you cut the string when you attacked." Genis discarded his now- useless kendama and then realized that this whole time they had been backing away from the advancing golem. "Lloyd, what do we do now?! There is no way we can outrun this thing, and we don't want to lead it to Iselia!" Lloyd just stood there stupidly, and then had a rare flash of inspiration.

"I've got it! Genis, can I have that piece over there?" Genis ran over to it, picked it up, and tossed the remains of his item to his friend. No sooner than when Lloyd caught it did he run off into the woods. "Uh, just try to distract the golem for a while!" Lloyd called over his shoulder.

After Lloyd had run for a minute, he found what he was looking for. He picked up a piece of a fallen vine, and then began to search for the other thing he needed.

-----------------------------------------------

Five minutes later, Lloyd ran back into the clearing where the battle had begun. Neither the golem nor Genis were there. "GENIS! GENIS WHERE ARE YOU?!" He was starting to feel afraid that he had been gone too long when he heard a weak answer. "Lloyd! I'm over here! Help!" Lloyd dashed off towards where he had heard the voice.

Seconds later, he reached another clearing in the woods. Lloyd looked up to see the golem, holding Genis tightly, trying to finish him off. "Lloyd, where were you?!", Genis managed to say as he struggled to free himself from the golems grip. Lloyd ignored his question, and looked around for something; anything that he could use to free Genis. After a second, he found a stick and threw it as hard as he could at the golem. It was a weak attempt, but enough to get the golem to drop Genis and turn around to face him.

"uh, this isn't good…" Lloyd thought before remembering that Genis was now free. "Genis! Catch!" He shouted, and then he threw his contraption to where Genis was standing. "Uh, Lloyd? What is this?" Lloyd turned to face him, and then realized that he should be running from the advancing golem. "Just try to use it!" Lloyd yelled over his shoulder, as he continued to run from the golem. Genis looked down to see that Lloyd had tried to repair his kendama by tying one end of a vine to the base, and the other end to a small rock.

-------------------------------------------

After ten minutes of concentrating, and ignoring Lloyd as he ran around in circles from the golem, Genis finally managed to cast a weak fireball and knock out the golem. "Well.." Lloyd panted, "I'm glad that's over."

Lloyd and Genis headed back to Iselia. Lloyd got a new pair of swords, and Genis bought a new kendama. From that day on, Genis never fought next to Lloyd in the frontlines again.

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading my first-ever ****fanfic****! Please review, because I know there must be things I can improve on. XD **


End file.
